The long trip
Transcript part 1 (Cold open) lulu: aw guys, do we have to go to diamond berserk, this place is for babies! 9 volt: come on lulu, it’s a leisure! 18 volt: 9 volt’s right! (As they go inside) mona: hey, i’m Working as a child manager 5 volt: you are? mona: yes 9 volt: really, a child manager fronk: Hey 9 volt, wanna play? 9 volt: aw yes! (Minutes later) 5 volt: everyone, time for lunch! (9 Volt didn’t make it, but however, when he finds fronk, he notices that he bought one of the balls) 9 volt: balls? (Squealing happy, but it got a diaper stuck on his hand) Diaper! It's a diaper, it's a diaper, it's a diaper! It's a diaper! It's a diaper! (CROWD LAUGHING) 18 volt: okay 9 volt, enough, I know your excited about, but anyways, this is marcus, he is joining the group along with his two friends Jason and Briana (intro plays, after the intro, the title card of the episode appears) (At wario’s house, wario makes an announcement to his friends) Wario: listen up guys, today’s the day that Natalie, is turning 19, she expects you to be there right now. it's going to be at her house in the theme of the underwater Lulu: wow! A birthday? Wario: Yes lulu: (holds a phone) you mean that young girl? 9 volt: (on video) Diaper! It's a diaper, it's a diaper, it's a diaper! lulu: congratulations kid, you only get stuck into the ball pit when you losed your lunch, I should’ve tickled you (she goes back inside to get her bag) 9 Volt: Oh! That's it. My life is over. It already has 6,000 views. Mike: Congrats, Lil Diaper Hands, you've gone viral. I'd love to stick around with you losers, but I got to forward this to everyone I know. (Cackles) 9 volt: It gets all worse! Now I'm a meme! "Lil Diaper Hands Dunks." 18 volt: Don’t worry 9 volt, Young little Natalie is going to have lots of fun! (Outside wario’s house) Wario: ok lulu, your with me on my motorcycle Lulu: yay! Wario: And you guys, are on the dancing car Jimmy t: oooh yeah, come on party people, to my new car! Wario: and as for you, your at the potluck car 5 Volt: thanks wario, into the potluck car we go. Except for my two boys because I got a present for you. 27 volt car! 9 volt and 18 volt: the 27 volt sports car 5 volt: Oh! I forgot something, No devices on this trip. Wario’s friends: yes 5 volt Lulu: what do you mean? 5 volt: This is an unplugged road trip. No phones, no iPads, no Internet. Just family time. The only connecting we're gonna do is with each other. Everyone, hand over your devices. 9 volt: but we don’t have devices (the road trips starts off) 9 volt: yes, a quiet day at the 27 volt car 18 volt: I know little buddy (pats 9 volt’s helmet) 9 volt: this is going to be a blast for n-kins’ birthday 18 volt: yo 9 volt 9 volt: what is it 18 volt: Know what, We're like bread and butter. Two sides of the same coin. 9 volt: sweet! 18 volt: yeah, this should be fantastic 9 volt: hold on a sec 18 volt: what is that? 9 volt: I think I can hear my stomach 18 volt: I know, let’s eat first (at the potluck car) Orbulon: Without devices, there's absolutely nothing to do. Spitz: Look at the scenery. Read a book. Ashley: “Read a book?" It's just a trip! (began to read) where to get to a different street (at the dancing car) Young cricket: You want me to read. I'm reading text! Master, What's the difference? Master mantis: keep it down! Jimmy t: I got to check the route. Uh, no, you don't. We have GPS. And if that fails, I brought a map. We'll all kick it old school. (at the potluck car, music was heard on the radio) Red: Can we have our phones back yet? 5 volt: Nope. The bag is closed. Dribble: Well, when is the bag going to open? Spitz: It's not. Well, when is the bag not going to not open? Dribble: Okay, okay, I have something fun to pass the time. Who has a guilty conscience? It's a simple game. Someone takes a card from the deck and reads it aloud. If you've done the thing on the card, you get a point. So, the first person to three points wins. Spitz: i know, and... (potluck car has been stopped) dribble: aw shucks, no petrol! (at the motel, at late) 18 volt: i’d Got, ugh! Ink over me during the road trip, need to get some lounging at the motel, 9 volt, don’t move, ok? 9 volt: I won’t! I like the fresh air (At 3am, Kidware came out of the motel while holding their Nintendo DSs) Eva: hello, 9 volt 9 volt: guys, how did you came here? emma: we are here for Natalie’s birthday, since we’re up early at 3am 9 volt: you woke up at 3, instead of 6? (Eva watches a video of Grandparents React to Lil Diaper Hands! On her 2ds) 9 volt (ON VIDEO): Diaper! It's a diaper, it's a diaper, it's a diaper! eva: ooh someone, help me... internet... meme... (Rhys then watches a video of teenagers reacting to lil diaper hands on his new Nintendo 3ds) (at another room, the dreamers new name, platinum were getting ready) Vanessa: put some outfits on Louisa: right, Wait, What is ayshah doing ayshah: i’m Putting on make up after having my bath Briana: ooh baby, you look glam! Richard: (holds his 3DS) hang on, Wait, my parents react to lil diaper?! (Watches a video) ugh! (9 volt and the Kidware kids came) rhys: this is worse, they are reacting to you 9 volt: guys, lets just get back to the road! but why’d you have your DS Jordan: because we are intended to take them 9 volt: and, what about you guys, did you have your nintendos Louisa: um, yes, we’d might take them (Giggles) 18 Volt: right, is the kids ready to rock and roll? Here we go! Dreamers, your in my sports car 9 volt: and Kidware, your with me in my sports car which is 9 volt and 18 volt: the red 27 volt car and the green 27 volt car! A half volt car (The next morning, at potluck car) Spitz: Phew, After the petrol is full, Let's get back on the road dribble: good one, spitz, good one 5 volt: So, it’s morning, now, Ahem! Guys, Here is the rule... Orbulon, what are you up to? Orbulon: I wonder what everyones up to... (Cut to green 27 volt car) Marcus: I got one of your rap cds! (Puts it on) (Rap music starts and Marcus moves his head up and down) Vanessa: (music woke her up) WHOA! Ayshah: What is this? David: Is this even music? Jason: It's your new demo! You're welcome! (MUSIC STOPS) Louisa: Yeah. Thank you. Jason: Your rap verse is coming up. It's thirteen minutes of heaven. 18 volt: Nuh-uh! First rule of a road trip, the driver is the D.J. Vanessa: That's great, because I'm the driver and I picked one of our favourite theme song for our trip. It's a family tradition. Grandpa and Grandma used to pick music and sometimes, us kids would sing along. (Wannabe starts) Vanessa: I like this. 18 volt: I know. Louisa: It was a big hit when we were dating 18 volt: Yo, tell me what I want what I really, really want Vanessa And Louisa: So tell me what you want what you really, really want 18 volt: I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want Richard: Please stop, please stop! Martin: No! This isn't happening! Briana: Please, just stop, stop, please! 18 volt: Okay, fine! Sheesh! Louisa: I was really enjoying that. Jason: Just try something else. Anything else. Ayshah: Okay. You win. I choose "Hola!: Learn to Speak Spanish." 18 volt: Wait, What? Instructor: Let's start with the most common greeting, "Hello" or "Hi." "Hi" is simply "Hola" in Spanish. Can you try that, please? Ayshah: Hola. Instructor: Hola. Did you get that right? To drink" translates to "beber", Try saying that. Beber. (at 9am, at natalie’s House) natalie’s mum: are you excited? natalie: yes I am, there will be lots of people natalie’s dad: your going to have a fantastic time with your friends natalie: where is it going to be held? natalie’s mum: we’ll tell you (Back At green 27 volt car, 18 volt is talking to 9 volt) 18 volt: yo 9 volt, let’s hit the road! 9 volt: you got that mr rapper 18 volt: it looks like natalie is getting excited about her birthday 9 Volt: I know, I saw her shapeshifting into a man 18 volt: which is her male disguise? 9 volt: yep 18 volt: how cool is that 9 volt: high five! 18 volt: yeah! (at dancing car) mike: so. What do we dooooo. mona: I don’t know ana: I know, maybe we should play some card games? kat: good idea ana! (Cut to potluck car) 5 Volt: see, No Instagrammy, no Snappychat spitz: hmmm (watches a video) dribble: um, spitz, what are you watching? spitz: it’s how people react to 9 volt dribble, Orbulon, Ashley And red: 9 volt?! (At red 27 volt car, on the way to the fairground) Eva: you guys are in for a treat! Adam: that’s right, we can go on rides and also, we can also try some foods and win prizes emma: your right 9 volt: so, where’s libby, Zoe, Matthew and Elliot? emma: I don’t know matthew and Elliot: we won! emma: Matthew! Elliot! Finally! How would you like to enjoy the rides 9 volt: (gasp) it’s a cute puppy! eva: Wait, where? 9 volt: Natalie would love that (Sees a dog chewing a toy) fetch! Aw! He is cute! i’ll Name her, sally (sally barks) 9 volt: Everyone, today a very good friend of ours is turning 18 martin: awesome! Let’s all enjoy the rides 9 volt: and after we enjoy the rides, we’ll Take sally (At 3pm) Instructor: Let's learn the Spanish for, "What is your name?" translated word by word. "What" translates to "Qu." Dribble: What's the matter with it? 5 volt: please tell everyone that kidware’s dog probably needs to use the bathroom. Fronk: You know, I could really use the bathroom, too, I drank way too much lemonade. 5 volt: Okay, then tell Dribble to pull over at the next gas station and you can take kidware’s dog in with you. Fronk: What? Dribble: You're just gonna have to keep your legs crossed. The next exit is 37 miles. Orbulon: Thirty-seven miles? That's way too far. (GROANS) Fronk: It's no use. I can't hold it. 5 volt: fronk, for goodness sake! (URINE TICKLING) Red: Don't spill any. Just don’t (5 volt groans) Fronk: Oh! I am gonna pee! 5 volt: Then stop peeing, fronk (A few minutes, After fronk went to the toilet) Instructor: "To drink" translates to "beber". Try saying that. (Red screaming Beber which cause the birds to fly) Ashley: red, you did that to drink one already Red: sheesh! Sorry! Instructor: "To read" becomes "leer". Your turn. Red: leer! Instructor: "To be able to" is "poder" in Spanish. Red: poder! "To know" becomes "saber". - Once again..."saber". Red: saner! ashley: no, it’s saber Instructor: How do you say the words "your name" in Spanish? Will you say, "Tu nombre" or "Mi nombre" or "Su nombre"? Orbulon: Well, I just don't get it. We're miles off course. 5 volt: ok, that’s enough of that Spanish nonsense (cd Turns off) let’s have a rest Transcript Part 2 (at another motel) Lizzie: star hair pins? I hope she’ll love that Martin: and guess what, she will love that ribbon hair claw Richard: And Guys, she’ll get a sleeping mask as a added bonus for her birthday, right? 9 Volt: yep, that’s right (Then The next day, On the way to pick up Zoe and libby) 9 volt: (hops off the red 27 volt car) That's great. Thanks, everybody. I'll be lucky to pick up Zoe and Libby! Had to take a road trip. Had to take a road trip! eva: and where is 18 volt? 9 volt: i’ll See what he is up to, he’d stopped at the arcade jordan: anyone need the bathroom? eva: we’re in! One, two, three. Kidware! 9 volt: I think we can make up the time tomorrow. I hope so. (At the arcade) 9 volt: Guys, come here. Check this out. Come here. I didn’t made it for natalie’s birthday. It's a memory book. Let's see. That's my girlfriend, when she was a baby in 2004. Could you find her? Teen boy: sorry, can’t talk, I am busy gaming! 9 Volt: hello? Wha? (Sees a teen playing drums) EMCEE: Welcome to Rock Drums. This contestant says he's a professional. Let's see how he does. Uh-oh. - Ooh. - (BUZZER) Not good. 9 volt: I am looking for n-kins, would you find her please? teen boy 2: sorry 9 volt: oh! Well you know what? Adventure awaits! (Enters a showbar) EMCEE: Right now on the main stage, we've got the great 18 volt. Look! There he is. 9 volt: 18-Volt! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes